


if it's not you, it's not anyone

by ladyofshallott



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Celebrity AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heartbreak, Inspired by the love story of Johnny Depp and Winona Ryder, Japanese Korean Keith (Voltron), Journalism, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Klance being the IT couple of the 90s basically, M/M, Pictures, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, but it also kinda breaks ur heart :(, call it an experiment for my writing, just so you guys know :), this has the format of an article, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofshallott/pseuds/ladyofshallott
Summary: The internet celebrates 20 years anniversary since “Tears of Oriande” – why it’s a masterpiece and why Lance Sanchez and Keith Shirogane were never the same after it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	if it's not you, it's not anyone

**Author's Note:**

> basically it all began when me and my best friend started gushing about hot 90s actors. my fav is matt damon and my bestie's is johnny depp. ofc, we're both enraged about the situation with johnny and his scumbag of an ex so my bestie mentioned what a couple were johnny and winona back in the 90s. i got super curious and looked around on the internet about their relationship and felt really sad, because in my eyes they were meant to be. very beautiful story. right people, wrong time as they say. and of course - klance immediately came into my mind when i saw all the photos of them together. one particular [article](https://www.cheatsheet.com/entertainment/why-johnny-depp-was-never-the-same-after-his-break-up-with-winona-ryder.html/) made a very nice impression on me so i just decided to do a small one like this, but for my boys instead. :D
> 
> throughout the story you guys will see edited pictures (BY ME, WINK WONK) of johnny and winona so you can envision keith & lance the best since ... idk it worked for me LMAQBSWJ. (i hc johnny as lance and winona as keith, because winona is a rebel in hollywood and her fashion reminded me of clothes keith would wear. but you can take it however you want to.)
> 
> title comes from justin bieber's song "Anyone".
> 
> ENJOY! 💖

####  _The internet celebrates 20 years anniversary since “Tears of Oriande” – why it’s a masterpiece and why Lance Sanchez and Keith Shirogane were never the same after it_

\- Romelle Desmond, 2017

Glamorous! Beautiful! Breathtaking! Those are a few of the words the whole world used about the movie _“Tears of Oriande”_ after its premiere in 1997. The movie has yet to be topped in the box office after grossing 2,5 billion dollars worldwide, becoming one of the – if not _the_ – most successful movie of all time in cinema history. However, not everyone used those words _only_ for the movie. The main stars, Keith Shirogane and Lance Sanchez who partnered for the movie were the IT couple of Hollywood at that time after they announced they started dating back in 1996. The general public all over the globe adored the new couple and swooned over their romance. Twenty years later and they are still making it to the headlines.

But first, let’s dive in deeper on why “Tears of Oriande” was a masterpiece and why it was loved so much.

First of all – the cast. That’s right people, even the most pretentious critics couldn’t deny that the cast was absolutely perfect and the best choice for this movie. The sci-fi diamond (director and screenwriter – Coran Smythe) couldn’t be the same if Keith and Lance didn’t play the beloved runaway prince warrior of the Galra empire, Akira Padole, and the Rebel Leader with a sharp eye, Leo Feulion. The love story of _Leakira_ still has fans in a chokehold after so many years (me included :D) and hasn’t let go.

You’ve lived under a rock if you haven’t heard the story of prince Akira and rebel Leo who saved the universe from the claws of Zarkon and his evil deeds against the universe. Being able to shapeshift, prince Akira manages to flee away and find shelter within Leo’s base who hates him the moment he sees him. Enemies to lovers trope had always been a favorite in Hollywood, and Coran’s brilliant mind managed to twist it into the beautiful story that it is today.

Allura Campbell, another win for the movie entirely, played princess of Altea – Naya Drahgna whom killed the main villain at the end. Allura’s first Oscar was because of this movie and she never fails to mention how grateful she was to play Naya and for Coran’s support and faith in her abilities to pull the character off. Takashi Shirogane, whom for the first time played a villain ever, made his character Kuron one of the most recognizable in the franchise.

Other amazing actors and actresses have also been apart from this project such as Hunk Garret, Matt Holt and Honerva O’Brian.

“Tears of Oriande” was planned ever since Mr. Smythe was a teenager and dreamed of becoming a director. Thankfully, he accomplished his dream so we could witness this wonderful art. The characters are realistic and make mistakes, developed and fit in amazing with the setting and the plot. This film is a symbol of love, friendship and forgiveness. There will never be a movie who can reach quite the perfection that is “Tears of Oriande”.

Okay, okay. Now … we all know why you clicked on this article. Ask and you shall receive!

Keith Shirogane and Lance Sanchez were THE couple of the 90s. Beautiful and charming, they were envied by everyone in Hollywood at the time they started dating. The inseparable pair had a bond that made people jealous! The two admitted that they’d spend all day together, and had shared a connection unlike any other. Everyone either wanted to be _with_ them or _be_ them!

But let’s take a trip down memory lane and dive into why Sanchez and Shirogane were “never the same”, starting from the day they met.

  * The two met at the premiere of the movie “Dear Ariadna” in 1996 where Takashi Shirogane partnered with Lance Sanchez. Lance had been a star in many movies for the past two years that earned him the attention of the media and the cinema public. “Dear Ariadna” tells the story of two best friends who wish to save Sanchez’s character’s little sister, suffering from leukemia as they choose the criminal path for easy money.



_“It was my first actual serious movie. For so long my career as an actor was being a jokester in sit-coms or in the drama, comedy genre. I wanted something different; to broadcast to the people of what I was really capable of as an actor. When I read the script I felt a deep connection with Kai (the character I’m playing) since I also have a little sister. I think I was bawling my eyes off when I finished reading. I had to be on this movie. And personally I think me and Shiro nailed both of our roles. I hope the public enjoys it and feels the rawness of this beautiful film,”_ Lance said on an interview for the Kings & Queens magazine before the premiere. To this day “Dear Ariadna” is considered Sanchez’s best movie.

(I personally loved him more in “Blue Paladin”, but that’s just my opinion ;))

Sanchez went on to gush about the first time he saw the younger Shirogane brother in front of TV host – Ryner Olkaria – poetically saying, _“I actually didn’t believe in clichés. I am a very romantic person, sure, but I’ve never believed in the ‘love at first sight’ or in the typical ‘everything gets foggy when you look at that person as if you’re on zoom lenses’. But I think … I think all of those beliefs fell apart the moment we stumbled onto each other and he glanced up at me.”_

__

The other boy was no better. Keith Shirogane has been known as the most personal and introverted star in Hollywood, but he shared some pretty beautiful words when it came to his boyfriend, too, on the interview for the exclusive DVD of “Tears of Oriande” for its tenth anniversary that released in 2007.

_“Lance is like … that person you always feel safe with. No matter where you go, what he says – you just feel the sun itself is standing next to you and warms you. When I met Lance, I was in a pretty bad place in my life and felt like I didn’t belong in this whole celebrity community with all of its glamour and shine. Lance somehow made it fun, he always did. I was also dealing with a really bad anxiety, but he was always there for me, never letting me go. And back then, in 1996, I needed exactly someone who didn’t want to let go of me and stay. He loved me for who I was, saw something special in me and I’ll always be grateful that I managed to be on the receiving end of this unconditional love.”_

According to some unknown sources, the pair had lovely dates, somehow managing to be a “normal” couple even in the harsh reality of the celebrity life. The burning love was in the air. The couple were the talk of every gala, premiere and show. Their banter in front of the cameras was to die for, but so were the ways they looked at each other. Fortunately, this was brought up many times.

_“_ _I just can’t_ not _look at him, y’know? In all the twenty years of my life, nothing can even come close to compare to what I feel towards Keith. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I lose him. It’s like our souls have been waiting forever, in different universes and timelines to meet, and now when they’ve done – they just don’t want to let go. And frankly, I can’t even complain. I love him more than anything in the world.”_

_“He’s the only one who truly understands me,”_ Keith has shared. _“If there is one person on this entire planet that knows me on one hundred percent with all the good, and all the bad, knows all of my secrets and dreams – that is Lance Sanchez. I hope he knows how much I adore him. I try to show it every day in all the ways I know. When I look at him all I feel is home.”_

With all the pictures and all the support and sickeningly sweet interviews (that may have caused my teeth to rot), it was no surprise to anyone when the couple announced their engagement in 1997, just for the debut of TTOO! The Hollywood actors were on everyone’s mouth for months and no one was surprised! According to a research – 92 % of the USA population (ONLY!) would've watched the wedding if it was going to be public and broadcasted. That is 15 % more than the last royal wedding that occurred in any other country. Talk about a pairing made and matched in Heaven!

Sadly, the couple stretched out their engagement for two years, but it didn’t mean their love lessened in any way. 1998 and 1999 were peak points in both of their careers with a movie after movie coming out. Hollywood began milking the talent out of the two love birds and according to Sanchez they barely saw each other, but whenever they _did_ :

_“It’s like nothing has changed.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, really. I know it sounds impossible and super weird, but it’s just how it is. Between mine and his work we barely saw each other this past year. We’re still going to marry and we’re still in love. Sure, it’s not the same as it was in the beginning when we were blushing whenever we touched and were trying to figure out how we work in a relationship. Now we’ve settled – is more like it. Comfortable, you know what I mean? We know each other and I can’t wait to just spend my life with him and call Keith my husband.”_

Shirogane was a bit more reserved with his words, but he shared same views about the situation when he was asked about his fiancé on the interview about the movie “Your Name, My Salvation”, yet another masterpiece done by Coran Smythe.

_“It’s hard, of course it is. It was definitely easier when we were filming “Tears of Oriande” since we were basically seeing each other every day. We were working, yes, but it is definitely more pleasurable when your boyfriend is on set with you. Lance knew what he was getting into when he proposed. He more than anyone else knows how our lives work.”_

The whole world couldn’t get enough of Keith and Lance and their relationship.

So it was a complete, sudden and freezing shock when in the summer of 2000 the actor’s respective teams announced the couple had split up. Lance’s rep told the New York Magazine that it was a mutual agreement on both sides with Keith Shirogane himself revealing that there were no hard feelings afterwards. There are still no details on the exact reason for their breakup, but on the Late Night Talk Show with Ezor Nicholson in 2002, Lance shared with the audience :

_“It was a mistake to be open as much as we were when it came to our relationship. Sure, the responses and the public were mostly positive, but there were times where the media kept pressing too much on everything personal. Negative headlines or homophobic remarks. Talks about cheating or lies – it was a lot of pressure. At the end it was just like there was no Lance and Keith anymore, but Lance, Keith and everyone else. We were young and in love, but not smart enough to protect what was rightfully ours.”_

Despite the crumbs those two left after such a rich love story, apparently the split up was devastating and gut wrenching for both of them. According to Coran Smythe who has worked with both of them, but mainly Sanchez, the Cuban charmer was never the same after Keith and he departed. The “Tears of Oriande” director expressed his beliefs that Lance even didn’t truly love his girlfriend then _(now ex)_ Nyma DeRose (lead singer of the pop rock band Pink Diamonds) in the same way he loved Shirogane. In his autobiography book about his movies and experiences with different celebrities, Smythe wrote,

_“Sometimes he’d cry when we were filming the last scenes of “Blue Paladin”. It just really wasn’t the same after Keith, if I’m being honest. It felt strange to be around him – he wasn’t as bright or outspoken when he was still with his fiancé. It’s like Keith took Lance’s love, Lance’s soul with him … ”_

As for Keith himself, he took a one year break and media barely caught his face in that period. There were conversations that the Japanese-Korean beauty spiraled into depression, started heavily drinking, but those are just rumors with no proof to this day.

Twenty years later and everyone is having a “Tears of Oriande” marathon, but sadly we also cry about the fact that we never got to see Lance and Keith marrying each other like they deserved. A fan on Twitter wrote, _“At least Leakira had their happy ending :("_ with an attached picture of the couple on the premiere of the movie with Keith Shirogane looking lovingly at his unknowing boyfriend.

Lance and Keith are in their forties now. Two years ago, Lance announced a long break and seemed like he disappeared from the Earth’s map. We have an assurances that he’s alive, but everyone misses the man with his goofy and sunny personality. As for Keith Shirogane, he also has hinted at laying off after the second season of “Blade of Marmora” comes out. The two dated other people after they broke off the engagement, but it seems like no person has ever caught their attention as much as back in 1996.

Where are they now? Do they still talk secretly? Are they friends and see each other behind closed doors?

Or is there a chance that maybe one day the most iconic couple of the 90s will be together again?

Questions and questions on which we have no answers to. Time will tell for sure!

Meanwhile you can watch and stream “Tears of Oriande” this weekend and participate in the anniversary live chat with Coran Smythe himself who will answer all of your questions!

_Link here!_

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned to add those said moments (of how they met, their dates, proposal and break up) along with how they reunite in between the parts of the article (woop, spoiler if i decide to write pt2 ;)), but i just gave up, because sometimes i put too much effort into stuff like this & it doesn't pay off well so i'm just left disappointed that people didn't like it or whatever lmao. another thing, i also gotta be focused on the other 2 stories i'm writing so maybe one day i'll come back to this.
> 
> i hope you loved it and keep on dreaming in love, u beautiful angels! ✨💖
> 
> my other works :  
> [boyfriend ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445864/chapters/51104218)  
> [Please Forgive Me, I Can't Stop Loving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294476/chapters/64020244)


End file.
